The Lost Soul Sparrabeth Fanfic
by LSwann
Summary: Alone. Emptiness. Fear. Pain. Oh Lizzy.. Why-ever did you fall for Jack?  Based on present moment, Elizabeth looks back into the past into how it all happened.  "It was because he smelt of the sea.. I could taste salt on his lips. He tasted of freedom."
1. Chapter 1: Current Times

Lost soul 

(Elizabeth & Jack Fanfic)

Chapter One: Looking Back All Those Years

By the light of a dim candle illuminating the room her exhaustion filled eyes showed blood red through the mirrors reflection as Elizabeth looked over her own, shaky font of black tear-smudged ink barely readable now. By now the tears had eased and any remainder of emotion had been absorbed and lay flat upon the sleeve she wore of a borrowed Captain's ardently rum stenched, damp shirt at least 5 sizes too loose for her, but it didn't bother Elizabeth. Only one topic haunted her mind and it swirled dizzily across her own head as she continued to write of the sick event and other matters trying to distract herself.

Elizabeth Swann, 4th January, 1896.

|I must sound so awfully silly writing all my emotions down by pen in this mere veneer of sadness. Its just like a story book of emotions. Isn't it? Father wouldn't have wanted to see me writing like this. He wouldn't have agreed at all; he never did think that women should write. Silly father.. silly silly father.. I miss you. -There was a smudge at this point on the page where the writing blurred with tears and was no longer visible for half a line or so. - You silly man.. ridiculous men. Pirates. I don't suppose I am one to speak in such a situation I find myself but it is awfully upsetting.. what I had to tell him. What he had the right to know. I imagine he's still drunk like this morning. Oh looking back.. If I hadn't of.. and.. shouldn't have.. - She had put the pen down after continuing for some time. There was no use. Nobody but her could read this and if the man she believed would read on he would only find himself all the more disappointed so there she found herself tearing the page out after that point, crumpling it up and throwing it out the window. There below lay misted waters to hide her upsets within a thousand more sorrows and there she found herself look before calling the name "Lizzy.." only once and turning away to her bed where she lay and begun again the endless wave of sorrow.|

Back then everything had been so easy, when she had first met him. When they had shared that first kiss, when she had felt all that loneliness she assumed was 'the worst feeling in the world' but she knew better now. Oh far better. There could be none worse a feeling then that which she felt now and what had made it worse was that below deck 24 bottles of rum had been divulged and left empty the night before. Just after she had bid that faithful, loving goodbye to William.. that one day in ten years – when she had found no other resolute, no home nor human kindness then herself and her saviour had brought her to this place. This ship, going back.. Oh.. It had been so.. very easy.

Jack smirked that trademark smile as his staggered air dis-boarded the hefty pearl. "Why.. Miss Swann, I believe? How should it happen that you happened to be here, the one place in which I – myself, Captain Sparrow had found place to disembark upon this one island in which you yourself found accompaniment preoccupying such a piece of beautiful.. sandy land hmm? How _very_ convenient it is for us all!"

Elizabeth's face contorted into a forced frown. "Captain Sparrow?" She stepped slowly up to him, her head forced high into a swan like posture as she observed the man – slightly taller then her so she was forced to look up at him slightly.

The captain's smirk grew broader yet and into a fully pledged grin as he bowed lowly – taking off his hat for a second before replacing it. "So it is! And you have the extremely good fortune it seems, Lizzy – since you are indeed or do appear to be all on yer' little one'sies of sailing with my very good self! I do happen to have a very good place for you.." he patted his knee "in me cabin!" He laughed softly in a joking manner as he had many a time before with her though none the less she took it extremely seriously.

"Captain Sparrow you seem to be avoiding on every obvious perspective. I am in fact married!" She growled lightly under her breath. Jack gulped. Never had he seen a woman in his life so long faced as Lizzy. She did tend to be moody at times, being the woman of her class she was and he often felt as if he was below her when she spoke the way she did when she was angry.

"Come on Liz'beth.. can't miss this perfect opportunity now, can we mm? Your far too sensible a woman to think _I _of all people would take advantage in such a way!" He held his hand out politely for her to take in as captainish and gentlemanly a manner he could. Still she frowned. Elizabeth walked directly passed him in a non replying way, stubborn to him as if 'she' had been the one who had thought of the idea and boarded his ship – Master Gibbs stood behind Jack raised an eyebrow as Jack turned to watch her. What choice did she have? There was no other way off the island and Jack had obviously known she would be here and came to rescue her as such perhaps desiring somebody more to defend his ship. That must have been it. "Now that.." Jack pressed a hand half drunkenly over Gibbs' shoulder and leant on him "is how you treat a woman.. Master Gibbs!" Jack teased and begun to stagger much to Gibbs' amazement back up the gang plank closely followed by Gibbs.


	2. Chapter 2: He write to me I know it

-I would like to note before reading that the majority of speech is Lizzy's flashbacks in her head at all these moments which.. believe me dearies will fit together for you in the end. Just like the one at the beginning of this chapter.-

"I..miss her."

"I'm sorry"

They were coming in little flashes to her now. How it had all happened. How everything had been a part of the greater scheme of events as she lay there whimpering like a lost child in search of their mother. Jack had never met her mother.. she had only briefly known her before.. the execution. Affairs were never heard of. Not in that day and age. Not with all the reason in the world...

She had looked up for a mere second at him then down, unable to keep his gaze with her.

"who told you.. that I did what you.. what you thought?" Her nails scratched at one another nervously. No reason or thoughts of who could could have possibly said such a thing about her. Elizabeth doubted she would ever know the answer to that question.

"I don't want to start this again Lizzy."

Where he had been perched upon the corner of the bedspread he now stood and begun to pace-stagger toward his desk, now holding the chair for support. Eyes closed trying to steady his dizzy, liquor filled body of 24 bottles the night before.

"Oh.." She rolled to face the other way, hiding her features and fears. "Right.."

There had been silence between them for some time after that. Time to remember back to something, anything that could make her happy.

Months after that faithful day of arrival at the ship, the Pearl Elizabeth was still held 'captive' there voluntarily. It seemed to to make port just hadn't came soon enough when the news from Will by letter had came. There she had stood by the sea spray a familiar breathing upon her back. "Lizzy hiding will do you no good whatsoever.. dearie. You do realise your good'ol capt'in is only looking out for your best interests now.. don't you?"

Her eyes turned from the soft foam and salted air to glance him over – heavy with the wary bags of weeks of not sleeping, on and of dazes keeping her alive. She rolled her eyes nonchalantly.

"I just thought I'd have.. heard again.. by now."

His eyebrow raised before he walked to her side and drummed fingers at the side of the ships wood. Chance had it she hadn't heard from Will Turner and wasn't going to any time soon. "Oh.. said dearly beloved has been neglecting his little luvvy'dove has ee'? Well.. I do suppose he has been having a rather busy time being ol' squid face n' all."

A laugh escaped her. The first in months.

"Theyre ye' go!" Jack smiled back at her. "The eunuch is very busy I'm sure whelpin' is way along deck with all o' those tentacles.. or ee' will be if he ain't doing what ee' should be. Savvy?" He tried to assure her in his strange little Captainish way lifting his bottle from his torn, weather beaten sash and tilted the dark liqour to his lips before breathing outward the heavy stench of rum. Elizabeth upturned her nose slightly but by now her reaction was much less then it had used to be.

"It's not that.. Jack..its.." how could she possibly tell a man like him her secrets. A man like him was heavily unpredictable.. unworthy as such but now with his smooth talked easiness she found herself beginning to divulge more then she probably should.

That was the very moment it had all started. That..tiny..spark of indignation of.. something more.

"Do tell dearie." He interrupted her with a gentle curve of a smirk forming his agile lips. His eyes fell however to her side where her hand shuffled at a pocket of the red waistcoat she bore, fiddling before a letter was brandished and he took it. "Dear Elizabeth.. dearest..love.."

"Not aloud!" Her eyes widened and searched the deck for nearby crew members however the only man she could see was Master Gibbs by the hilt of the wheel – sailing.

He read the letter.

"Oh.. bugger!" His eyes too widened before a nervous laugh escaped him trying to find his words. "Eh.. busy.. aye.. indeed.. he is.. Very busy.." Elizabeth sighed and took the letter from him only to walk away – his eyes tracing after her in wonder and sorrow for the young girl. -So, what does everyone think will has done hmm hmm? I guarantee it will NOT be what you think he's done! Reviews, please dearies? Would be appreciated.-


	3. Chapter 3: Tell ol' Jack

It had all been so difficult back then but when she realized how easily the whole matter should have been solved she clenched fists thinking of all the wasted time. Months they hadn't wrote to each other. Days on end Lizzy, alone in her cabin thinking of none other then the mistake her husband had made before...

There was a gentle knock at the door. "Lizzy?" Jack's slurred tone echoed her ears, sat clenched up on the bed and knees held to face as she had for some days now in a non replying manner. She wanted to be alone. The letter lay at her side. "Elizabeth?" He knocked again and this time she heard the door creak open spilling light onto her red eyes before closing quietly behind him. She squinted against the light before he perched himself upon the end of the bed.

"Ye' know luff.." his voice was sincere this time – not like she often heard from the generally drunk captain "this ain'itt helping any of us understand.. He did it.. I know.. ye' need to get outta this place." She hadn't heard the sound of the waves at the edge of the boat that day or swishing of sea waves.

They must have made port somewhere.

What now, was he going to leave her on some island due to him being sick of her moping?

"Come'un.. tell ol' Jack yer' problems.."

"No." Her voice was determined. He had never helped her in this way before.

His eyes looked down upon her sadly before a sigh escaped his mouth. "Sometime's you gotta.." his hand snaked along the bed and up to her hand surprising her greatly before she flinched back but Jack's intentions were only to sooth her pain. He pulled his hand back seeing her nerves and stood up. "If..ye need me.. I'll be out on deck."

All Jack had intended was to comfort her.

Her eyes took a glance up at him as he took the doorknob. She was just so lonely, frightened, unsure of what the future held for her. "Jack.." his head turned slightly and raised an eyebrow. "Don't go.." she just wanted some company.

"Alright luv'" a gentle smile lit his face and he walked over to the bed sitting down and giving her time to speak.. unnatural for him – unnatural to feel concern, to care.. why was he feeling the need now? All of a sudden?

He didn't even understand it himself..

"He's not coming back.. is he?" For a moment Elizabeth's fear was apparent to Jack and their eyes met before he shook his head calmly.

"No Lizzy.. ee's not comin' back." He took his hand and patted hers with it lightly, hoping that Elizabeth for once wouldn't break down crying. She wasn't one to but this time he could sense something that made him think she would. Her eyes looked so clouded – like they weren't focused on him at all.

Jack looked at the letter by her side and picked it up. It was wet.. he couldn't read it as well now but as he reread what he could he replied "he chose 'is path.. he's gonna folla' through with it."

She looked at the letter in his hands.

"He chose the East India Trading company.. over.. me.."

"Nay.." his eyes were sorrowful, pitiful for her and her losses. "He chose 'is father.. t'was all the man knew how to do."

Elizabeth closed her eyes.

"That doesn't make it any better."

His face curved the smallest and most painful smirk imaginable as he spoke full of passion and hate for the word.. slight anger in his tone but containable. He couldn't resist the urge.

"Pirate."

She looked at him, stood up and walked to the door to leave.

He shook his head, making himself think. "Elizabeth.." she turned as he had previously. "rum always tends to have the genuine affect of easing.. troubles." He held a bottle up in a affectionate, Jack like way.

Elizabeth glared at him with distaste. She hated the vile drink, it was disturbingly sour and bitter like any other alcoholic substance she had ever divulged and, alike the rum she despised all alcoholic drinks. Her form opened the door and shut it angrily behind her leaving Jack sour-faced and pondering on her bed for seconds.

He shouldn't have said it.. pirate. He had said nothing really but saying something that Elizabeth, much to her own disagreement and dismay would refuse to believe was true but it was certain. She had always regretted killing him.

"Liz'beth.. Lizzy.. luv!" Jack staggered out the door and across the deck trying to catch up with her as her pace sped up incredibly within seconds. She was going to avoid him for some time now and he knew it.

He was drunk. Again.

"Lizzy.. if I may add a machete to your.." he couldn't finish before Elizabeth had already slammed a different, empty cabin door. Much to her dismay she found the cabin was Jack's – desk and maps outlining the dark surfaces of candlelit room. The bed. Nothing else but desk and bed.. apart from the window covered by long curtains in satin red. It stunk of rum but her notice fell only upon this when she turned back to the door and saw him there, outlining the heavy wood frame.

"Seems we have ourselves a damsel.. in need of distress.." he paused. Jack had muddled his words again in the confusion of rum blurring his head – today he was particularly drunk and it was noticeable. "Or rather..a distressin' damsel in need of.." he paused again, thinking. "..service.."

help if ye' will."

Her glare filled the lines of space between them as his shadowed body closed the door very slowly behind them standing in its stead to support himself.

"I don't need your service captain.. I.."

Her sentence was cut of by a rough finger to her lips covering their entire centre of surface and she glanced him in the eye unsure of what his actions were in aid of.

"Shh luvvy, there is no need for idle chit chat. Now listen.. this is whats gonna 'appen."

He was about to drabble on about how her dearly beloved William was going to help the EITC and then make attempt to apologise to her she was certain of it. She didn't need Jack's words though. Not now. Her arm pushed his down with some force glaring him out with sharp toothed speech.

"Captain Sparrow I don't need your assistance, nor your speech nor your.." again she was cut off but this time it was not the words of slurred speech upon his part or the feel of a finger to her lips. No. This was something completely more deceiving.


	4. Chapter 4: Rummed

Chapter 4: 'Rummed'

"Are you still.." her eyes looked over at him – confused, lost within their own depths. It seemed by now there was no hope in looks. She had to ask to receive his full understanding. "Rummed?" She continued, once glance at him before back at the wet bed sheets that by now had been hidden under for days.

His eyes did not return her glance but begged at the floor for his balance, tottering uneasily upon wobbly legs. "No..just hung over." His voice was calm and bland, there was nothing that could be heard from his tone of speech which was as equally dissatisfying as his answer, head spinning too much to look up.

He had been just that calm. Just that drunk back then when it had all started, assuring himself it was just a phase. It was just a phase. Wasn't it?

…then her head hit the door frame and her eyes sunk back into her head, mesmerized by the touch of what she felt against her clothed body like a lightening bolt of extreme shock to her whole system. She couldn't function.. she couldn't feel.. anything for seconds then it hit. Jack was against her. The smell of rich endorsed spices and herbs of all sorts. The taste of salt and muddled rum between his curved moustache and lips. Her lips were returning his equal passion and lust over Elizabeth and neither voice spoke any words for fear the words may have left them unfulfilled. The young governor's daughter hadn't a clue what was happening to her. Not one single inch of thought until her arms had already lay low along his back, circling movements of up and down notions only pulling him closer between her thighs and nothing, no mere miracle could have stopped them before..

"..help." He had finished her previous sentence of concluding she didn't need his assistance, nor his speech nor his.. Eyes did not move and mouth hung lowly open, staring – oscillating for seconds until she snapped and that rich toothed smirk came into view. Soft dark eyes glanced her back and a hand traced the edge of her arms length before he turned away and sat by his office chair guzzling another of his bottles.

No more, no less, that was all.

Eyes did not break the staring habit though for moments she could not take her gaze of his – unbelieving of the event that had just occurred, just to silence her, just to calm, just to soothe, just to ease her.. and.. that was all.

"I..your cabin is.. c..cold." She was shivering from the feeling of him held there against her – him, against her. Jack Sparrow, not her beloved William Turner.

Another mistake.

He stood, picked coat off his chair and then.. "no no.. no, I must.. go." Her own eyes had been lost with worry and pain for the thought that now – Jack, so easily tormented and teased by women – seductive on every aspect to every wench and worse of woman of Tortuga had, had his lips around hers. It felt.. dirty.. unclean.. Elizabeth had sat there in her cabin for hours weeping over it all before she had came to a conclusion. One she would never repent from.. one which she had no choice but to abide by and one of which was something which she had been running from a long time, since the day she had met Jack.

It felt.. right.

She had ran, slamming the door behind her leaving Jack dangling there, alone with his long and tattered captain's coat in his hand dangling loosely and eyes of sorrow and worries. Had he hurt her.. again?

"Lizzy?"


	5. Chapter 5: He took me

Chapter 5: What was true then, is still true now

"I thought ye may not love ol' Jack no more" his voice broke apart as he spoke the sentence – eyes usually filled with corrugated happiness now dark and dim with the fear of losing her again. Again. He had broken her where he should have held her and he knew it.

..looking back there had been so many days filled with the hate for each other, with her sarcastic comments and the fake hate toward his every move. It had all changed, after that one kiss. How could it not?

Every single day she had fought him – his movements near her would be returned by walks away and idle chit chat had been returned by silence every single day for two weeks because that was all she knew how to do. Will still hadn't returned and she begun to believe that now after everything Jack had been right. He wasn't going to return. She knew that after she had read his letter every day of every week since it had been received.

"Lizzy.. come now.. come.." he followed her around the deck, she circled the area avoiding his every move near her.

Jack had a problem. Two problems. One was rum, the other was a more sensual problem. He was a ladies man and Elizabeth already knew that. His air to every woman he crossed.. she was just.. another woman. Wasn't she? Little did she know he had been thinking about her since that kiss. He couldn't get his mind off the woman.

"Come.. Lizzy.. I'm not going to chase you now.. I just want to speak.. doesn't a captain deserve a bit of.."

She stopped. Eyes stared him down and nostrils flared with equal fury or so she tried to play it so. "Captain Sparrow I find your company.. highly.. undesirable!" She told him, another lie of course but in this case she couldn't let him know it.

"Highly undesirable?" He murmured more to himself then her before his broad shouldered expanse took the space of deck directly in front of her and looked down at her tiny frame. "Why-ever not I am.. a captain of a ship." He said it as if it was the most important aspect in the world. It had been to Scarlett.. to Giselle.. to all those other 'ladies' in Tortuga if he could call them that but Elizabeth wasn't like that. He reminded himself that Elizabeth wasn't a traditional pirate lady.. she was a pirate queen. The most important woman in pirate society he had ever known.

"Lizzy I made a mistake, luv – you were jus' there and ye' looked so upset, so scared that I.."

Elizabeth's foot stomped against the floor. He was about to say that he had taken advantage of that aspect she was sure. "That you thought I was incapable and completely unable to defend myself in such a situation so you would just.. take advantage of me?" She growled angrily. It was time to leave.. she had to stop herself for seconds from walking away just to hear his answer.

"No.. no.." he was taken aback by that comment. How could she think he was trying to take advantage of her? How could she possibly think that... his only intentions had been to comfort her and well, it turned out he couldn't control an urge he had had for quite some time. That was all. "I jus' thought.."

Her thick, heavy voice interrupted his voice again, now breaking apart as she spoke with pain and loss clearly visible."You just thought what? That because you were the captain of a ship you had the right to.. take me?" She couldn't find any other way to put it then that – the polite woman Elizabeth was.

"No..no Liz'beth luv, just.. come in me cabin and we can discuss this.. further." His eyes darted around the deck to every crew member now staring and listening to the obvious conversation suggesting that Jack had hurt Miss Swann in some form, their whispers could be heard all around the odd pair. He didn't want anyone to hear about this though. A mutiny wasn't something he intended upon at all.

"I don't want to discuss this any further.. I don't need to.. I'm quite done.. I'm.." a strong arm caught hers and begun briskly walking her to the overly large office-bedroom of his where he allowed her space and locked the door. Nobody was going to interrupt this conversation.

"Captain Sparrow.. you have absolutely no right whatsoever to keep me here – I demand to know upon what terms you do!" Her voice was rude, loud and firm for Elizabeth. By the way she spoke it seemed that indeed she had thought of no way to comprehend his actions other then that of ignoring him.

"Luv' si'down will ye?" He carefully took her shoulders in his palms and sat her back into a large brown and tattered leather arm chair. "Now.. Listen. I was not tryin' to do anythin' other then comfort ye' about the loss of ye beloved.. eunuch." He said it in such a kind way and the words seems quite the contrary to him.

"Jack. This isn't about you." She begun looking up, her glare in his eyes back to those depths of dark oak hinted with hazel glancing back unwillingly. "This is about me." She looked around as if in search of anyone watching she stood up again. "This is about my marriage, my _love _and my life." Her eyes seemed to search him for answers as she spoke.

"_Love?_" He hinted a twinge of hatred toward the word as it left his lips. "We don't have te' bring that.. that.. thing.. into this.." was he suggesting.. what was he suggesting? He didn't even know what he had said after the words had left his lips and etched his steps a little closer so he was breathing down upon her hair. What exactly was 'this' – that was the undefinable thing.

"Jack?" Her eyes simply widened at his expression as she looked up – he was gazing down upon her little frame with that gentle smirk upon his curved lips as he spoke. No. She wouldn't let it happen. Not again.

"Lizzy he's gone." Elizabeth didn't appear to be giving up on Will. She had never truly.. felt like him what she had felt the other night, just that one kiss with Jack but she felt guilt in doing such a thing. Danger. It was entirely wrong of her. Still it seemed she was holding onto the tiniest prick of hope he was coming, he was coming, wasn't he?"

"He'll come back.. I know it."

"No Lizzy.. darlin' he's not."

"You don't understand.. he.. us..I.." Her voice, it was breaking again from all the words he had spoke – from the truth finally emerging.

"Aye.. I do."

"No.. no.. no he will come back Jack.. I love..I..we are.. " she couldn't finish the sentence for tears striding eloquently along the cheeks of her dimly illuminated face of a porcelain angel. In Jack's eyes she was a porcelain angel. She always had been, but he would never admit it. He wasn't that sort of man, not one who fell in love. Ever. He was the undefeated captain Jack Sparrow. His first and only love was the sea. It almost felt like cheating the pearl being close to Elizabeth, his precious, perfect pearl and oh.. she was brilliant. He did love his ship and the way she soared along foam cuffed waves.

"S'alright luv'.. s'alright.. I know." His shirt stained with mud and the inhalation of rum and sea's salt held arms that were filled with strength snaking around her shaking body where she, the limp and fallen angel lost among sea's waves remained daintily weeping for moments before.

"I did all I could.. I looked after him.. I wrote him letters.. he just.. he left." Her shivering voice emerged from a spot between the aubergine waistcoat he wore and his stained shirt.

"No luv' he didn't.. he didn't darlin' he left because 'is father would've died in the arms of Beckett.. so they did a swap. You've read it. Ye' know that already.. cruel hearted yeasty cod piece had the dignity of stealin' the one man young whelp would die for when he was in the port. Shame that man aint died. We all thought.." It was true. Beckett was still alive.

"You all thought he was..was dead. Well he isn't..and Will isn't.. isn't.." A half yelping voice also sided alongside the voice and Jack took time to let her out of his arms only for a mere second to sit upon his bed before he pulled the beautiful maiden back onto his lap, legs off side of his knees and arms cradled around her as if she were a young child in need of gentle rocking.

So they did rock together in time beneath the dim noise of waves hurling the sides of froth-filled portholes and the light of the dimly illumed room lit by piteously miserable candles.

"Shh me dearie, cry no more.. cry no more now me Lizzy' luv." To Jack's dismay she wouldn't stop though.. she couldn't stop and it was hurting his unperturbed heart listening to the drowning sounds of sobbing. By now it was true to say no words could fill the heart felt emptiness of Elizabeth's shrivelled heart and Jack could see that by her eyes filled with the sorrow of a complex lifetime.

"Jack.." she begged without the words coming out themselves for him to ease sorrow for her, as only he could. With that kiss she had known that. He knew that. There was no other way.

"Lizzy?" His own eyes glanced her back and she nodded before her eyes glances were exchanged and sudden lips had met his, within seconds her body lay back against the bed, his above hers breathing softly. Her hands unbuttoning the cotton shirt baring his dark chest below, he had thrown it off before she could finish and begun at the same action with hers – easily over her head. The sound soon overtaking the cabin not of crying but the sound of forward and back movement against the bed, the sweating of 'Lizzy' groaned heavily through his dirty etched lips and her heavy pants before after time had passed along one moment of ecstasy in the inch of a scream and Jack lay moments after holding her loosely by him, her sleeping self.

Her gentle, unclothed and sleeping form by him was more then any mistress of Tortuga, nor the rum.. nor his beloved precious pearl could have ever brought him within one eve. He knew how she slept and knew that he and his ears only could hear his soft murmur as he spoke it to her deaf ear. "I..luv' ye.. Lizzy."

Oh and god he had waited a lifetime to say those words – he had said them so many times to all those wenches and never meant it.. they hadn't been difficult to mouth, but now - to hear their echoes by her skin after the moments of pure fleeting joy had long gone and love's bloom had long flowered and returned to petals of fallen beauty, only now could the seed of his speech be sewn, to be heard by him – himself and he only as the beautific goddess slept by him, in his arms.. it had not been breathed easily. Not at all this day.

""I'm not sorry." How it had hurt to hear those words.. that click before.. "Pirate.." and him alone by the mast of the unruly sea tempting him to his depths. Not now or any day would he forget such a thing but he knew, in her eyes they had held repent for that sick.. disturbed deed. Just for Will and yet Will had never satisfied her to within an inch of what he had done that night. She wouldn't regret it when she woke, not his Lizzy..

or his.. till morn.

When she would leave his arms – he assumed forever.


End file.
